


小勺的爱心早餐

by jiuyiwonder



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Kitchen Sex, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:00:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22130692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiuyiwonder/pseuds/jiuyiwonder
Summary: 一个短篇，今天的早饭有些丰盛*-*
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Son Dongpyo|Seungpyo/深冬星宇/胜杓
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	小勺的爱心早餐

**Author's Note:**

> 我终于申请到账号了姐妹们，终于不用每天补链接了（哭泣）

“嘀嘀——”  
孙东杓翻身关掉了闹钟，揉揉眼睛从床上起身。早晨六点半，身边的韩胜宇 还在睡觉，他轻手轻脚地穿上衣服走出房门。  
“今天要给胜宇哥做早饭。”他走进厨房边系围裙边想着。  
“做什么呢…熬点粥加个三明治吧，自己的料理水平做这些总不会出错的。”  
二十分钟过去，锅里熬上了粥，吐司和鸡蛋也已经煎好，和生菜一起放在案板上。孙东杓伸了个懒腰回头看墙上的表。  
“就快七点了啊，做好三明治再去叫胜宇哥起床好了。三明治的话，嗯，还要切片番茄。”  
他正回想着料理流程，伸向一边拿番茄的手却突然被一只大手裹住，腰前也横栏了一条胳膊，整个人一下子掉进一个温暖的怀抱。  
孙东杓回头一瞧：“胜宇哥？你醒了？”  
“嗯。”韩胜宇回答，顺道儿把脑袋搭在怀里小人儿的肩窝上，不安分地朝他的脖子又蹭又嗅。  
“诶，哥你别闹，好痒。”  
“好，不闹。”嘴上答应着，手上乱来的动作却不停。  
“呀，哥你…”后腰上突然抵着的硬硬的东西让孙东杓红了脸，扭动身体挣扎着想摆脱身后人的禁锢。“昨天才做过的…”  
抵抗毫无用处，反倒给刚燃着的火苗添了一把干柴。  
韩胜宇一手按住孙东杓企图抵抗的双手，把他搂得更紧，一手抬起他的下巴送到自己面前吻了上去。轻啄两下唇瓣，浅尝柔软，香甜的气息引得他长驱直入，用舌尖滑过牙齿，舔过上颚，在两者间来回挑逗，带走溢出的津液，抓住对方未尝爱抚的舌头用力吮吸，互相纠缠，肆意侵占每一处柔软，掠夺每一分氧气，搅得口腔里天翻地覆。  
“唔…嗯……”  
早安吻长得不可思议，孙东杓的舌尖都有些发麻。而不满足于唇齿间的滋味，韩胜宇的双手乘虚而入，开始在他的身体上来回游走，四处点火。一手向上，穿过围裙伸进上衣，摸到两颗小果实，轮流揉捏搓弄，一手向下，扯下宽松的家居服裤子，大手上上下下刺激着孙东杓的欲望抬头。  
“哈…胜、胜宇哥…嗯啊……”缺氧的小人儿终于得到了解放，唇角挂着暧昧的银丝，身上乱来的手让他吐出阵阵呻吟，孙东杓顶着晕晕沉沉的脑袋，根本无法控制身体，任由人摆布。等他回过神才发现，不知何时自己已经一丝不挂，全身上下只剩下做饭的围裙还松松垮垮地挂在脖子上。  
意识到自己的状态的孙东杓红了脸，昨晚就荒唐了好久才睡下，现在又……他语无伦次道：“哥，这、厨房，我衣服……”  
不理会他的不满，韩胜宇把直接把在前方抚慰的手探向了后方。  
“嗯！~~”一根手指缓缓探进了他的穴内，带出一声甜腻的呻吟。进进出出间，扩张很快到了三根手指，韩胜宇时不时坏心肠地剐蹭着穴内的敏感点，引得孙东杓浑身颤抖，喘息不断，又在他即将高潮的时刻从后穴停了下来，转而架起他的胳膊，张口含住一边的果实舔弄，另一边果实上的手指围绕乳晕打着小圈儿。  
“啊……嗯哈……胜宇哥，不要了，别玩，唔……”孙东杓无力地抓着韩胜宇，小声地哼着。  
“好，不玩。”韩胜宇松了口，吐出他一边泛着晶莹水光的乳首，另一边乳尖也在手指的玩弄下红红的挺立着。双手的动作都渐渐停了下来，落在他的腰际。  
“东杓呀，不是要给哥做早饭么，怎么不动了？”  
“唔嗯……”身体上的动作突然全部停下，快感被打断，不上不下的状态憋的孙东杓有些难受。  
“啊，我、马上就好。”反应过来的他连忙应声，也不管自己还是全裸围裙的状态，撑着发软的腿抓过一旁的番茄就要下刀。  
“嗯啊！哥你！嗯唔……”番茄刚切了一半，韩胜宇突然抓着他的腰猛地顶进了他的身体，虽然已经做过扩张，但是突然的进入还是太过刺激。  
“嘶~东杓呀，放松。”说着韩胜宇就朝浑圆的臀丘啪啪地拍上了巴掌。  
“呜，哥、不要打…”清脆的响声实在太令人羞耻， 韩胜宇停下了巴掌，两手揉着他的两瓣臀肉，挺腰一点点的深入，直到自己下身的硬物被他的后穴全部吃了进去。  
孙东杓半趴在案板上，一手拿着半个番茄，一手的水果刀早扔在一边，那硬物的进入撑开了穴口的每个褶皱，撑得他身体里满满的，像是被钉在那上面一样。  
他小心翼翼不敢乱动，身后的韩胜宇却不打算放过他，深吸了一口气就开始运动，一阵小幅度的抽插顶软了穴肉，而后就开始在柔软的身体里横冲直撞。  
“嗯啊！哈…啊、啊啊……”身后插着的硬物又大又烫，磨出阵阵呻吟，把孙东杓整个人都烧成了粉红色。他的腰被向上往后提着，只剩脚趾勉强踩着地面，上身趴在案板上，下身是韩胜宇大力地冲撞，大开大合地抽插，整根没入又拔出，一下一下重重地戳进他的身体里，却又总是刚好避开敏感的G点，不给他满足，吻不断落在他的后颈和背上，过于嫩滑的皮肤招来好几下啃咬，留下红色的齿印。  
“啪啪啪……”是身体相交猛烈撞击的水声。  
“咕噜咕噜……”是炉子上正熬的粥的沸声。  
厨房里的情事正火热，韩胜宇胯下动作不停，囊袋把孙东杓的臀肉拍得通红，大力的抽插搅弄出大滩爱液，从两人身体相连的地方流出，顺着大腿留下一道道水渍。  
“东杓啊，八点了哦，早饭还没好么~”韩胜宇俯身在孙东杓耳边说道，身下快速地顶撞变成缓缓研磨，一双手向小腹和胸口袭去，围裙被脱下来丢在了一边。  
“嗯啊、啊啊…对、对不起哥，我啊、这就…哈啊…”孙东杓使劲咬了咬嘴唇才清醒了一些，哆嗦着手拿起丢在一旁的水果刀，终于切下了一片番茄。  
“呜嗯！”番茄切好的瞬间，一条舌头就滑进了他的耳朵，湿热的气息顺着耳道钻进脑海，把残存的理智吞噬得一干二净。  
“啊、啊啊哥、呜嗯…哈啊、嗯……”  
韩胜宇不再随意探索，下身朝着孙东杓的G点猛烈进攻，舌头也钻进耳朵舔弄，把他全身的弱点握在手中，恶劣地欺负着他。听他难耐的呻吟变成可怜的呜咽，看他被抽插到腿软，只能上半身趴在案板上支撑着身体，感受他的后穴软成一汪春水，包裹着他的欲望，被他荡出层层的涟漪。  
孙东杓觉得自己好像什么都听不到，什么都看不清，身上各处不断传来的快感带着他起起伏伏，整个人像要腾空而起。迷糊间好像有韩胜宇的声音在说着什么。  
“三明治哥要沙拉酱哦东杓，该放沙拉酱了宝贝儿~”  
“呜、啊啊、啊，什、什么、啊、酱、呃啊啊、啊啊啊！！……”  
然后就是一阵魂都要被顶飞出去的抽插，强烈的快感让他不由自主地弓起了背，眼前一道白光闪过，后穴绞紧，喷涌出透明的肠液。不多时，韩胜宇朝着他的G点射出一股股滚烫的液体冲刷着穴肉，烫到他发着抖自己也泄了出去。  
搂着怀里因高潮而失神的孙东杓，感受着下身湿热穴肉讨好似的服务，韩胜宇在他耳垂轻吻，笑道：“东杓给哥放了不少沙拉酱嘛。”  
孙东杓缓了许久才懵懵地睁开眼一看，小脸立马通红：“胜宇哥！你！你怎么这样！……太坏了！”  
他身前的案板上散落着吐司、煎蛋，当然还有番茄，还有，所谓的沙拉酱……胜宇哥说的沙拉酱居然是指自己的……  
太羞耻了，他半天不肯理他，还是韩胜宇用还埋在他身体里没拔出来的东西威胁，他才捂着红透的耳朵抬起了头。  
两人分开身体，混合在一起的爱液流了一地，韩胜宇捡起地板上的一件衣服往孙东杓身上裹。  
“嗯？东杓啊，你闻到糊味儿了没？”  
“呀，粥！”  
折腾了太久粥已经糊了，孙东杓看着锅里糊掉的粥有些丧气：“说好给哥做早饭的，又泡汤了，今天你怕是要饿着肚子上班了。”  
“没关系。”韩胜宇打横抱起他，朝卧室走去。“你那么美味，我已经吃很饱了。”  
把孙东杓抱回床上补觉，换了衣服准备出门的韩胜宇又到了厨房，拿个勺子舀出锅里的糊粥喝了小半，抬头看了看表，啧，九点十分，又是迟到的一天啊。


End file.
